


Fractured

by daimonas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, shiro's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daimonas/pseuds/daimonas
Summary: They said the mission would take a year.“A year of space,” he had said, his tone as light and care-free as he could make it.“Will you think of me?” Keith asked. His voice was soft, miniscule, barely even heard over the sound of the desert wind surrounding them.“Always,” he assured, and kissed the top of Keith’s head.





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> This is no where near my usual writing style, so I'm sorry if it's butchered. I hope everyone enjoys it, anyway.

They said the mission would take a year.

“A year of space,” he had said, his tone as light and care-free as he could make it.

“Will you think of me?” Keith asked. His voice was soft, miniscule, barely even heard over the sound of the desert wind surrounding them.

“Always,” he assured, and kissed the top of Keith’s head.

They made love after that. They whispered words of affection, promises of the future, but never once did Shiro say the words that he wanted to say. Needed to say.

“I love you.”

Three simple words that carried the weight of the entire fucking universe behind them. Three words with the power to create, and build, and destroy.

_I’ll tell him when I get back._

Except he didn’t come back. He got captured.

_I should have fucking said it._

Too late now.

He’s thrown to his knees – tossed aside like a sack of meat hardly worth someone’s attention. He feels rage – white hot, burning, consuming – take over his mind before he can control it.

A flash of violet eyes glancing through thick, black lashes. A voice, soft and vulnerable under pale moonlight.

_“Will you think of me?”_

_“Always.”_

Rage dissipates to fear. He chokes on the knot that forms in his throat, looks around wildly at the alien race that had taken him.

“Please, we come from a peaceful planet! We mean you no harm. We’re unarmed –“

A blow to the back of his head shuts him the fuck up.

Blackness. Cold. Fear. Ever-revolving, ever-consuming. He’s not going to make it out of here. He’s never going to see him again.

Keith.

_I should have fucking said it._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_In every lifetime. In every universe. It’s you._

_It’ll always be you._

He wakes up. He’s alone. He’s alone in a cell and all he can think of is Keith. His black hair. His violet eyes. His firecracker attitude that melted like honey under Shiro’s touch.

Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to feel Keith under him again. To feel his arms wrap around him and cling to him like he was the only fucking thing keeping Keith from floating away.

He had to make it back. He had to survive this. The thoughts cling like desperate vines around Shiro’s mind, pushing him forward.

He fights his way to the top of the Galra prisoners. He becomes known as “Champion.” They think he’s bloodthirsty. They say he’s a monster.

Maybe he is. He doesn’t really know anymore. All he knows is he doesn’t have Keith and he won’t ever have him again unless he makes it through this.

So he fights. And fights. And continues fighting until suddenly –

Blackness. Again. He’s lost track of time. How long has he been gone? Does Keith remember him?

_“Will you think of me?”_

_“Always.”_

“Shiro.”

His name, spoken by a familiar voice. He must be dreaming. He’d been tied to an examination table, struggling against the drugs trying to take his mind under. It’d be natural for his brain to think of –

“Shiro.”

A hand on his face. The touch is tender, familiar, then he’s moving again. Being lifted and tucked around someone’s shoulder. He tries to open his eyes, but he can’t.

_Keith._

He wakes staring at the ceiling of a wooded shack. Sunlight filters in through a cracked pane. He hears movement next to him and turns his head to look.

Onyx eyes meet violet.

Disbelief. Longing. Love.

Love.

“I love you.”

It’s been a year, he finds. An entire year, and still.

“I should have said it sooner. I love you.”

A smile – hesitant, but it’s there.

Then, “I love you too.”

_“Will you think of me?”_

_“Always.”_

_In every lifetime. In every universe. It’s you._

_It’s always been you._

_It will always be you._

_Thank you, Keith. Thank you for saving me._

_I love you._

I love you.

I love you.

“It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back.”

He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while at work, because I was depressed and needed to get the feelings on paper somehow. Like I said, it's far from my usual writing style, but it's how my brain was working today. Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
